Road of Heaven (book)
For the article on the Road itself, see Via Caeli |price = Print: $16.95 PDF: $10.99 }} Road of Heaven is one of the Road books for Dark Ages: Vampire. It details Via Caeli, those Kindred who seek the grace of God in spite of their cursed existence. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Chosen or Cursed? :God cursed Caine, but also laid His mark upon our Dark Father. We Cainites bear that mark even now. Many undead ignore our responsibility to the Almighty, but some of us do God's work here on Earth, night after night, until He sees fit to release us. We are agents of divine justice, mercy and retribution. We are the Faithful. :Devils or Angels? :In the third of the Road Books for '''Dark Ages: Vampire', we examine the Crusaders, priests, monks and penitents of the clans of Caine. Road of Heaven contains the history and secrets of the Faithful, along with information on their role in the War of Princes. God works in mysterious ways, indeed.'' Contents Prelude: Who Would Stand in His Holy Place? Chapter One: Stages in Threefold Darkness Told through the Gospel of Laodice, this chapter details the origins of the Road of Heaven, the history it has influenced, the expectations of those who choose to follow it, and the ways the Traditions are followed on Via Caeli. Chapter Two: The Fragile Path Information on the types of Kindred who tend to become Noddists, the sacred rites of the Confirmation of Blood, Confession, Communion, and Acts of Contrition, the hierarchy of the Road of Heaven from the congregation to Paragon, what those who stray from the road can expect, the non-Christian religions who follow the road (such as the Islamic Ashirra), a breakdown of their views on the other Roads, and of each Clan, the holy sites of Via Caeli, and notes on the factions within, including the Leper Knights, the Order of Chanticleer, and the Unblooded. Chapter Three: Angels of the Lord Common themes to explore and keep in mind when creating a character that follows the Road of Heaven, and exploration on the four Paths of Via Caeli: the Path of Divinity, the Path of Penitence, the Path of Retribution, and the Path of Tears. There are also additional combined Discipline abilities, a new Assamite Sorcery path (Echoes of Allah's Wrath), new Merits and Flaws, and famous road Artifacts and scriptures, including the Code of Samiel and the Gospel of Laodice. Chapter Four: A Heavenly Host Character templates for the Road of Heaven, and important travelers on the Road. Background Information This is the third book in the Road series. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Antediluvians: * Saulot - Founder of the Salubri clan and a Cainite Saint on the Road of Heaven ; Important Figures: * Samiel - Founder of the Warrior Salubri and a Cainite saint * Michael - A Toreador who attempted to create Heaven on Earth; a Cainite Saint ; Storyteller Characters: * Anatole - Malkavian traveler on Via Caeli ; Sample Characters: * Qawiyya el-Ghaduba - Childe of Samiel, Salubri Noddist * Adrojai - Malkavian Noddist * Ahmed ibn Zayyat - Assamite vizier Noddist References Ashirra, Code of Samiel, Gospel of Laodice, Leper Knights, Order of Chanticleer, Unblooded, Via Caeli, Via Dolorosa, Via Divinitatis, Via Penaculum, Via Vindicta Category:Dark Ages: Vampire books Category:2003 releases